Sorvete
by xAkemihime
Summary: Era a primeira vez na Vila da Folha que o calor atrapalhava a vida de todos. Então porque não se refrescar com um delicioso sorvete? Temari teve essa idéia, porém não saiu bem como planejara. - ShikaTema


**Shipper: ShikaTema**

**Infelizmente Masashi Kishimoto foi mais esperto do que eu e criou o mundo de Naruto. Foi mais esperto, não é mais. Não depois das merdas que anda fazendo no mangá u-ú -prontofalei.**

**A fanfic foi uma pequena idéia que tive, ficou simples, mas achei tão fofa que decidi dividí-la com vocês.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

Sorvete.

Era a primeira vez na Vila da Folha que o calor atrapalhava a vida de todos. O dia estava tão quente que ninguém se atrevia a ficar andando pelas ruas calmamente, embaixo daquele sol insuportável.

A maioria das pessoas se encontrava em ambientes fechados, lojas, restaurantes. E principalmente sorveterias. Sim, os sorveteiros estavam lucrando demais naquele dia. Também pudera, todos estavam molhados de suor, doidos para se refrescarem.

O exame chunnin havia começado. E como sempre, Temari fora enviada a Konoha para representar Suna naquele chato exame. Ela estava acostumada com o calor, é claro. Morar em uma Vila rodeada pelo deserto não é fácil. O calor estava presente lá a todo o momento.

A loira estava ao lado de fora do hotel onde estava hospedada, esperando seu guia chegar, ele na certa havia se esquecido dela e ido dormir.

"Aquele preguiçoso! Não é possível que vai me deixar plantada aqui, neste calor infernal o dia todo!" Ela pensava revoltada, já começando a ficar incomodada com o sol batendo em sua cabeça. O suor já estava ficando visível em seu rosto.

Porém, apesar de ficar incomodada com o enorme calor, resolveu esperar mais um pouco.

Esperou. Esperou. Esperou e se estressou.

O calor era tanto, mas tanto, que a pobre coitada não agüentou. "Preciso de algo gelado!" Pensou ela já desesperada, enxugando o suor do rosto.

Andou perdida pela vila, sem saber para onde ia. Até que avistou uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção. "Sorvete! Isso! Nada melhor do que um sorvete geladinho para me refrescar!" Foi com esse pensamento que ela foi correndo em direção a uma sorveteria. Ao chegar lá, logo se entristeceu: A bendita sorveteria estava completamente abarrotada de gente. Ela já estava desistindo da idéia e voltando para o hotel, quando avistou uma pessoa saindo da enorme fila do caixa, com um sorvete de casquinha de chocolate.

Sua boca salivou e imediatamente desejou imensamente aquele sorvete, mais que nunca na sua vida. "Um sorvete geladinho, com uma cara deliciosa, nesse calor..." Pensando nisso, que animada, entrou na enorme fila, para pegar somente um único sorvete de casquinha.

Esperou. Esperou. Esperou e por fim estava mais que impaciente. "Calma, só três pessoas na sua frente, só três. Antes eram umas quinze, agora são só três. Não posso desistir agora. Não posso, só mais um pouco." De fato, paciência nunca foi algo que Temari tivesse de sobra, pelo contrário, ela tinha pouquíssima paciência. Estava se torturando na fila, seu estômago roncara umas quinhentas vezes e seu corpo estava morrendo de suor.

Enfim, depois de uns bons trinta minutos na gigantesca fila, eis que chega sua vez. Ela, ansiosa, e feliz, logo pediu ao sorveteiro uma casquinha com três grandes bolas de chocolate e morango. Não demorou muito para que seu pedido fosse atendido. Em poucos instantes estava saindo da sorveteria com os olhos brilhando ao olhar o enorme sorvete em suas mãos. Ah, cada fibra de seu corpo clamava por aquilo! Então, andando debaixo do enorme sol, sem ao menos se importar para isso, e de olhos fechados, foi aproximando o sorvete na boca, quase que em câmera lenta.

Mas como tudo não é perfeito, um ser alto, de cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, deu de cara com a loira. Os dois trombaram feio, caindo no chão, assustados. Ela ficou atônita, procurando o sorvete que havia escapulido de suas mãos.

Seu coração deu um salto, seus olhos encheram d'água, e uma raiva enorme se apossou de seu corpo ao ver o sorvete, o seu sorvete de casquinha caído no chão, destruído.

- Você está bem? – Ela, ainda sentada no chão, olhou para a pessoa que estava a sua frente, já de pé. Ah claro, tinha de ser ele! Shikamaru. Agora que ele resolvera aparecer! Logo agora que havia enfrentado uma fila do inferno e conseguido comprar seu sorvetinho, ele aparece e acaba com tudo!

- Temari... Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele de novo, quando viu que os olhos dela estavam molhados de lágrimas. Mas é claro que não. Não estava tudo bem! Ele acabara com a única coisa que ela mais desejava no momento! Raiva. Sim, estava morrendo de raiva. Queria espancar aquele maldito preguiçoso, como nunca quis antes!

- Shikamaru... Eu vou... Te matar... – Balbuciou com dificuldade, devido à raiva. O Nara, percebendo a situação, cautelosamente foi se afastando para trás.

- Ahn... Gomen, não queria derrubar seu sorvete... Ei, Temari, fique calma... – Aquela loira realmente conseguia ser mais assustadora que sua mãe. Shikamaru não sabia o que fazer, ela estava vermelha de raiva. Foi quando ela abriu a boca para reclamar que ele teve uma idéia.

- Shikamaru baka! Eu demorei uma eternidade na fila pra conseguir esse maldito sorvete e você chega e derruba ele no chão! Eu vou... – Esqueceu tudo. O sorvete caído no chão, o incomodo do sol, a raiva. Tudo foi esquecido quando sua reclamação foi interrompida ao sentir os lábios carnudos do moreno tomar conta de sua boca. Ela ficou sem ação. A loira cedeu rapidamente ao beijo, que foi longo, prazeroso e calmo, bem ao estilo do Nara.

Assim que terminaram o beijo, devido a falta de ar, Shikamaru seguiu andando pela rua como se nada tivesse acontecido. Este parou, ao ver Temari ainda em estado de choque, processando tudo que havia acontecido.

- Ei, você não vem? – Perguntou ele, lançando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Ela lembrou-se então de que tinha que se encontrar com a Hokage, e logo foi andando devagar atrás do moreno, ainda sem fala.

Aquele safado realmente a fazia perder o rumo. Ele com muito custo descobrira como domar a princesa de Suna.

- Fim ~

* * *

**Se chegou até aqui, não custa nada deixar um review neh!**

**Garanto que sua mão não cai xD**


End file.
